


[podfic] But I've Watched You Take Your Make-Up Off

by Jenepod



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Friendship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Blair can see Serena watching her while she puts on her foundation in careful strokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] But I've Watched You Take Your Make-Up Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But I've Watched You Take Your Make-Up Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65664) by preromantics. 



> This podfic was part of a project for halfamoon (a fourteen day challenge celebrating female characters in fandom). We were using fics from The Awesome Ladies Ficathon. It's comment fic, so all the podfics are pretty short. The anthology contains 73 stories, from 41 fandoms, performed by 19 readers. I love all the fics I read, and I can immediately think of people on my flist who will like various ones of them, so check them all out!
> 
> [You can download everyone's podfic from the entire project (in various forms) here!!](You)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/But%20I%27ve%20watched%20you%20take%20your%20make-up%20off.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB



## Length

  * 00:04:04

## Hosting

    * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
---|---


End file.
